Alterac Silver Hand
The Alterac Silver Hand (formally known as the Silver Hand of Alterac) is a regional chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand which reside in the region of the Alterac Mountains, including the Valley of Alterac. This regional chapter serves as a means to educate Knights and Squires assisting in the war between the Stormpike Clan and the Frostwolf Clan within the region, or those who hold value in the long-defunct Kingdom of Alterac. The Order of the Silver Hand is the order of paladins created after the First War by Uther the Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. The Order served the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War and much of the victory can be ascribed to their great tenacity and prowess upon the battlefields of the war. The Holy Order of Northshire Clerics, led by Archbishop Alonsus Faol, was devastated during the First War. Seeking to create an order that would suffer less attrition in battle, Faol recruited noble knights to train in the ways of the Light, and members of the priesthood to train in martial combat. In Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther the Lightbringer was appointed the first of the paladins. He was followed by Saidan Dathrohan, Tirion Fordring and Turalyon, as well as Gavinrad the Dire, a candidate proposed by Lord Anduin Lothar. The Order of the Silver Hand was thus born.Taken directly from the Order of the Silver Hand article for a good segway. As a Knight of the Silver Hand, you are charged with expressing respect for all that lives, hold unfaltering faith, and assist others where and when direly needed under the guidance of the Three Virtues, Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion. Entering the Silver Hand offers aspiring paladins the chance to enter the Order of the Silver Hand, the Alterac Chapter, and serve alongside their brethren in the name of the Light. Alternatively, many clerics of faith have taken onto the doctrine of the Silver Hand, and seek to support the Silver Hand in their ongoing efforts. These noble and elite few are charged with being the guiding light of the Alterac Chapter, be it in martial prowess, or faith. =Special Positions= ---- The Paradigms An elected position, the Chapter chooses three of its Knight/Clerics to serve as Paradigm. They represent the best and brightest of the Chapter, the embodiment of their selected Virtue. Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion. They hold this position for four months, before another election is held. Their responsibilities include acting as representatives for the Chapter master, as well as overseeing the trials when one wishes to advance their Knighthood. Master-at-Arms A position that one can hold within the Chapter, the Master at Arms is appointed directly by the Chapter Master, and acts as the one responsible for assisting Aspirants forward, into the rank of Squire. They oversee all aspirant training. =Ranks= ---- Aspirant The beginning path of any Aspirant or Acolyte all begins here. All Aspirants and Acolytes as a whole are referred to in general as “Novices”.A basic understanding of what one is involving themselves with is key in understanding the basic premises of the Silver Hand and Church. These requirements will be examined by a Knight or Priestess of the Order to proceed with examination and distribution of tasks. Squire, or Acolyte As a Squire, or Acolyte, one has proven themselves throughout their Novice training to be taken on by a Knight or Ordained Priest of the Order. The Path towards Knighthood is tailored to be a long bonding experience for the Squire, and their Mentor. Similar to the long bonding experience of a Squire and their Mentor, an Acolyte and Ordained Priest will interact with one another and the Acolyte will be given several trials. Both will be responsible for partaking in and overseeing these tasks accordingly. Knight, or Ordained A Knight stands as an equal within the Silver Hand, having earned the right to wear the title Sir/Dame. They have proven knowledge of the Light, as well as skill of arms enough to stand toe to toe with the Darkness of the Azeroth. They are Respectful, Tenacious, and Compassionate, the embodiment of their training and philosophy. An Ordained Priest also stands as an equal within the Citrine Silver Hand, having earned the right to wear the title Mother/Father. They have proven knowledge of the Holy Light, as well as passed the three Trials of Virtue. An Ordained Priest may provide sermons and liturgies, as well as hear confession. =Ranks of Prestige= ---- For those who wish to go above and beyond the call of duty within the Alterac Silver Hand may test their mettle and focus on one of the Three Virtues of the Holy Light. While not something denoting a particular rank, those who go beyond the call of duty will be rewarded for their great efforts. Knight/Cleric-Lieutenant Knights are allowed to discuss with the Paradigms of the order about aligning themselves with a particular virtue in order to provide for their own betterment. The Paradigm they choose to align with will offer the prospective Knight a series of tasks to commit to in order for them to prove their worth and conviction to their selected virtue. Becoming a Knight-Lieutenant grants the honorary title of Knight-Lieutenant, an upgraded badge to note the accomplishment, as well as a selection of one item pertinent to the Knights arsenal that they may need (ex. armor, weapons, saddles, lances, a horse). Knight/Cleric-Captain After becoming a Knight-Lieutenant, the Paladin may next seek to peruse further. As the ascension heightens, the tasks laid out for the Knight-Lieutenant will also become much more difficult in order to begin their path towards Knight-Captain. Lieutenants may do a series of tasks in order to be deemed worthy of a second trial of their specific virtue. Should they complete the task presented to them, they will become Knight-Captains. Becoming a Knight-Captain grants the honorary title of Knight-Captain, an upgraded badge to note the accomplishment, and an item of value decorated with the crest of the Order of the Silver Hand. Knight/Cleric-Champion To be a Knight-Champion is to be considered the elite of the Order of the Silver Hand. A small, elite sect of the Silver Hand which has devoted themselves to mastery of a single virtue. Knight-Champions will be selected for differing tasks, and are eligible to suggest a myriad of positions and changes to the order. These are the voice of their respective virtues, and the Virtuous Paradigm that commands their virtue can offer them the opportunities of administering trials to others whom are pending promotions. These individuals are also primary candidates should a Paradigm need to be replaced. =Endmatter= ---- Gallery MeetingSH.png|The Alterac Silver Hand Council, re-stylized from the archaic round table governance of old. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Diocese of Alterac Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:Alterac Organizations